Реплики Валани
Валани — профессиональный серфер, добавленная в Don't Starve: Shipwrecked. Инструменты * Топор - "I could cut trees with this... I guess." ("Я могу этим рубить деревья... Вроде как.") * Элитный топор - "That's one treasury tool". ("Это драгоценный инструмент.") * Лопата - "Ugh, digging..." ("Ох, копать...") * Королевская лопата - "I'm digging this fancy shovel." ("Я копаю этой причудливой лопатой.") * Кирка -"My back hurts just looking at it." ("Моя спина болит от одного ее вида.") * Роскошная кирка - "I picked a good one." ("Отличная вещь.") * Бритва - "You're not coming near my legs!" ("Ты не приблизишься к моим ногам!") * Бритва (не может бриться) - "" * Бритва (нечего сбривать) - "There isn't even any stubble left!" ("Да там же ни волосинки не осталось!") * Бритва (бритье не спящего бифало) - "I'm not going to try that while he's awake." ("Лучше подождать, пока он заснёт.") * Молот - "Smashing sounds like work, but it's fun." ("Разрушать звучит как работа, но это весело.") * Вилы - "Looks like some kind of trident." ("Выглядит как какой-то вид трезубца.") Shipwrecked * Мачете - "What a hack job." ("Что за рубящая работа.") * Роскошное мачете - "I can hack in style." ("Я могу кромсать со стилем.") Освещение * Костер (много огня)- "Uhh... I hope this doesn't spread." ("Ухх... Я надеюсь он не распространится.") * Костер (обычный)- "My cozy campfire!" ("Мой уютный костер!") * Костер (мало огня)- "I think it needs some energy." ("Я думаю ему нужна энергия.") * Костер (потухающий)- "I need fuel for my fire!" ("Мне нужно топливо для огня!") * Костер (догоревший)- "Well, that's that." ("Что ж, это все.") * Кострище (много огня)- "So much bright!" ("Слишком много света!") * Кострище (обычный)- "Could be better, could be worse." ("Может быть лучше, может быть хуже") * Кострище (мало огня)- "It's barely doing its job." ("Он едва горит.") * Кострище (потухающий)- "This fire is tired." ("Этот огонь почти потух") * Кострище (догоревший)- "It's taking a break." ("Он взял выходной.") * Шахтерская каска - "Another job I hope to never do" ("Еще одна работа, которой я надеюсь никогда не заниматься.") * Светильник Джека - "Spooky!" ("Жутковато!") * Факел - "Take that, night" ("Вот тебе, ночь!") * Потухший факел/шахтерская каска - "WHERE DID MY LIGHT GO?!" ("КУДА УШЕЛ МОЙ СВЕТ?!") * Фонарь - "It lightens the mood." ("Он освещает настроение.") Reign of Giants * Эндотермический костёр (много огня)- "Chilling." ("Охлаждает.") * Эндотермический костёр (обычный)- "The fire is doing it's job." ("Огонь делает свою работу.") * Эндотермический костёр (мало огня)- "The fire is slacking off." ("Огонь слабеет.") * Эндотермический костёр (потухающий)- "Don't leave me, light!" ("Не уходи от меня, свет!") * Эндотермический костёр (догоревший)- "The fire is taking a break." ("Огонь взял выходной.") * Эндотермическое кострище (много огня) - "Chilling." ("Охлаждает.") * Эндотермическое кострище (обычное) - "The fire is doing it's job." ("Огонь делает свою работу.") * Эндотермическое кострище (мало огня) - "The fire is slacking off." ("Огонь слабеет.") * Эндотермическое кострище (потухающее) - "Don't leave me, light!" ("Не уходи от меня, свет!") * Эндотермическое кострище (догоревшее) - "The fire is taking a break." ("Огонь взял выходной.") * Кротокуляры - "A wretched stench but excellent visibility." ("Воняет будь здоров, но видимость превосходная.") Shipwrecked * Камин - "Stay safe from those wind, precious light!" ("Защищает от ветра драгоценный свет!") * Обсидиановое кострище (много огня) "So much bright!'" ("Слишком много света!") * Обсидиановое кострище (обычный) "This fire on lickin' and tickin'" ("(ЦЕНЗУРА)") * Обсидиановое кострище (мало огня) "It's barely doing its job." ("Он едва справляется со своей работой") * Обсидиановое кострище (почти потух) "This fire is tired." ("Этот огонь устал.") * Обсидиановое кострище (потух) "It's taking a break." ("Он взял выходной") * Бутылочный фонарь - "This will keep the dark away" ("Это будет держать тьму далеко.") Морское * Доска для серфинга - "My pride and joy!" ("Моя радость и гордость!") * Доска для серфинга - "Surf's up!" ("Лови волну!") * Бревенчатый плот - "Seriously?" ("Серьезно?") * Бамбуковый плот - "Worst. Surfboard. Ever." ("Худшая. Доска. На свете.") * Гребная лодка - "Awww rowing? Ugh." ("Что, грести? О-о-х.") * Грузовая лодка - "This surfboard sure has a lot of pockets" ("На этой доске действительно много места".) * Бронированная лодка - "What a clunky looking board." ("Что за неуклюже выглядящая доска.") * Набор для ремонта лодки - "Surfboard maintenance is important!" ("Уход за доской для серфинга очень важен!") * Тростниковый парус - "A blow boater's best friend." ("Лучший надувающийся друг лодочника") * Тканевый парус - "I'll flow with the wind." ("Я поплыву с ветром.") * Кожаный парус - "Why bother when i have my board?" ("Зачем мне это, когда у меня есть моя доска?") * Лёгкий перьевой парус - "For smooth and swift sailing!" ("Для плавного и быстрого плавания!") * Железный ветер - "This is how a scientist should travel." ("Вот как должен путешествовать ученый.") * Лодочный факел/фонарь - "Night-surfing. I love it!" ("Ночной серфинг, я люблю его!".) * Лодочная пушка - "Shooting it into can make some pretty sweet waves."("Стреляя этим по воде можно создать несколько прекрасненьких сладеньких волн.") * Морская ловушка - "Wobster comes in. Dinner comes out." ("Заходит вобстер. Выходит ужин.") * Рыболовная сеть (как предмет) - "Lootin' and cruisin'" ("Плавай-собирай".) * Рыболовная сеть (когда наполнилась) - "My job has paid off!" ("Моя работа окупилась!") * Рыболовная сеть (как объект на воде) - "A sack of sea goodies". ("Мешок морских вкусностей".) * Рыболовная сеть (когда затягивается под воду) - "Just a little more trawlin'..." (" Немного более траловая...") * Подзорная труба - "You can't hide from me, islands!" ("Вам не спрятаться от меня, острова!") * Суперподзорная труба - "I can super sea!" ("У меня есть супер-зрение!") * Капитанская фуражка - "If only the boss could see me now." ("Если бы только босс видел меня.") * Пиратская двууголка - "High fashion for the high seas." ("Высокая мода открытого моря.") * Спасательный жилет - "Just in case the waves get all gnar'." ("На тот случай, если волны разгуляются не на шутку.") * Буй - "Awww yaaaaa buoy!" ("Ооо да , буёк!") 'Выживание' *Ловушка - "Catch me a beach breakfast!" ("Поймай мне пляжный завтрак!") *Ловушка для птиц - "I can catch myself a birdy buddy with this." ("С помощью этого можно поймать себе птичку.") *Сачок - "Maybe I could pass an afternoon catching butterflies." ("Может, отдохну пару часиков, половлю бабочек.") *Удочка - "Have rod will travel." ("Есть удочка - готов путешествовать.") *Зонтик - "Keep off, elements!" ("Держись от меня подальше, погода!") *Медовый бинт - "I can patch myself up with this!" ("Этим я могу подлечиться!") *Лечебная мазь - "It helps me live a little." ("Поможет мне протянуть чуть подольше.") *Термальный камень - "It's rock temperature." ("Его нормальная температура.") *Термальный камень (замёрз) - "Refreshing." ("Освежает.") *Термальный камень (холодный) - "It's icy!" ("Он ледяной!") *Термальный камень (тёплый) - "It's a little toasty." ("От него идёт приятное тепло.") *Термальный камень (горячий) - "It's warm and glowing." ("Он тёплый и светится.") *Рюкзак - "To haul my stuff around." ("Чтоб таскать с собой вещи.") *Свиной мешок - "Was it worth it?" ("Стоило ли оно того?") *Спальник - "For nap time!" ("Для того, чтобы передохнуть!") *Меховой спальник - "For a more comfortable nap time!" ("Чтобы было удобнее дремать!") *Палатка - "A cool, dry place to catch some Zzz's." ("Прохладное сухое место, чтобы вздремнуть.") 'Reign of Giants' *Милый зонтик - "This should keep me almost dry." ("Это сохранит меня почти сухой.") *Навес для сиесты - "I could use a snooze." ("Можно воспользоваться, чтобы вздремнуть.") *Навес для сиесты (не может спать)- "That would be improper napping form." ("Этим попросту не пользуются ночью.") *Навес для сиесты (голодна)- "Foooooooooooooood..." ("Едааааааааааааааа...") *Навес для сиесты (в пещере)- "It's a bit too cavey around here for a siesta." ("Вокруг слишком пещерно для сиесты.") *Навес для сиесты (сгорел) - "Rest in peace." ("Покойся с миром.") *Терморюкзак - "Keeps my snacks chill." ("Сохраняет мою еду свежей.") *Роскошный веер - "An artificial ocean breeze." ("Искусственный океанский бриз.") *Палатка (сгорела) - "Great! Just great..." ("Чудесно! Просто, ..., чудесно...") 'Shipwrecked' *Забавный обезьяний мячик - "What's that little dude? You want me to throw you?" ("Что такое, дружок? Хочешь чтобы я тебя побросала?") *Тропический зонтик - "My own pint sized palm tree." ("Моя личная малюсенькая пальмочка.") *Антидот - "This'll make the sickness go away." ("Это заставит болезнь отступить") *Пальмовый рюкзак - "For when my pockets are full." ("На тот случай, если в карманах места не осталось.") *Навес из пальмовых листьев - "It's like indoors, but outdoors." ("Это как в помещении, только без помещения.") *Тропический веер - "Sweet relief." ("Свежий бриз") *Морской мешок - "Squishy." ("Хлюпает.") *Гнездо дойдой - "Looks like a great place to nap. For a doydoy." ("Выглядит как неплохое место для сна. Ну, для дойдой.") 'Еда' *Простая грядка и Улучшенная грядка - "Looks like manual labor to me." *Простая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (рост) - "I hope it's organic." *Простая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (готово) - "Can I get to the eating part now?" *Простая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (нужно удобрить) - "That shrub could use some grub." *Улей - "That box has bees in and around it." *Улей (нет мёда) - "Get to work, bees." *Улей (немного мёда) - "Looks like the bees made me some honey!" *Улей (много мёда) - "It's overflowing with sweet, sweet honey!" *Сушилка - "This rack could use some meat." *Сушилка (сушение) - "See you later water." *Сушилка (готово) - "That's some good looking jerky." *Казан - "I could cook stuff with that." *Казан (готовка, будет готово не скоро) - "If I watch it it'll never boil." *Казан (готовка, немного времени осталось) - "Food incoming!" *Казан (готово) - "I cooked something. Yum!" *Казан (нельзя добавить) - "That can't go in there." *Холодильник - "A constant reminder to keep it cool." 'Reign of Giants' *Простая грядка и Улучшенная грядка (сгорела) - "It's toast!" *Улей (сгорел) - "Maybe the bees did some redecorating?" *Сушилка (во время дождя) - "Water doesn't make things dry." *Сушилка (сгорела) - "Your days of jerkying are over." *Казан (сгорел) - "The food might taste a bit burnt." *Ведро с удобрениями - "Ground food." 'Shipwrecked' *Ловушка для мидий - "They glop to it." *Клумба мидий - "I should plant it before the poor things dry out." *Рыбная ферма - "I guess I gotta find fish eggs now. Oof." *Рыбная ферма (рост) - "C'mon fish! I'm an "instant gratification" kind of gal." *Рыбная ферма (одна рыба) - "Hey lil dude! Welcome to the farm!" *Рыбная ферма (две рыбы) - "Aw, my fish has buddies!" *Рыбная ферма (три рыбы) - "It's looking like a real party in there!" *Рыбная ферма (четыре рыбы) - "Do I really have to eat them?" 'Наука' *Научная машина - "I wish you were a do-all-the-work-for-me machine." *Алхимический двигатель - "I still feel like I'm doing most of the work here." *Измеритель температуры - "Why put numbers on what you can feel?" *Дождеметр - "Tells me when to paddle in." *Громоотвод - "It's powered by electricity." *Громоотвод (заряжен) - "It's fully energized!" *Порох - "It goes boom." *Жезл поиска - "What a silly looking device." ("Какое глупое устройство.") 'Reign of Giants' *Научная машина и Алхимический двигатель (сгорели) - "Ugh, do I have to build you again now?" *Измеритель температуры (сгорел) - "Not much use to me now." *Дождеметр (сгорел) - "Guess you didn't see that coming." *Электрическая штуковина - "Thingy what does the science!" *Снежкомётная машина (выключена) - "It's out cold." *Снежкомётная машина (включена) - "Fling it on!" *Снежкомётная машина (мало топлива) - "It needs some juice." 'Shipwrecked' *Морская лаборатория - "In the middle of the ocean and I still have to do stuff!" *Генератор льда 3000 (нормально) - "Chillin'." *Генератор льда 3000 (быстро) - "Super chillin'." *Генератор льда 3000 (медленно) - "Not so chillin'." *Генератор льда 3000 (очень медленно) - "Little bit of illin'." *Генератор льда 3000 - "Illin'." *Крякенский бур - "This is not a drill! Wait, it totally is." 'Бой' *Копьё - "For stabbing problems." *Мясная бита - "I can fight food with food." *Травяная броня - "Doesn't seem all that sturdy." *Деревянная броня - "I hope the attacker doesn't have an axe." *Мраморная броня - "That's just overkill." *Футбольный шлем - "I feel like I could tackle anything." *Усыпляющий дротик - "(Sometimes I use it for naps.)" *Огненный дротик - "A real quick way of lighting a firepit when no one's looking." *Духовой дротик - "Do I have to shoot someone with it?" *Бумеранг - "They say if you love something, you should let it go." *Бумеранг (ударил персонажа) - "Ow! Stop hitting yourself, Walani." *Пчеломина - "It's like a confetti bomb. But bees." *Клыкастая ловушка - "Ooh that looks nasty!" 'Reign of Giants' *Ветродуй - "This armor is so hot right now." *Моргенштерн - "That's one gnarly-lookin' whacker." *Чешуйчатая броня - "I'm glad I'm not on the receiving end." 'Shipwrecked' *Броня из ракушек - "The ocean will protect me!" *Известняковая броня - "Seems maybe too study." *Кактусовая броня - "How will I hug trees in this?" *Рогатый шлем - "I hope it doesn't mess up my ponytails." *Копейное ружьё - "Seems a little aggressive." *Ядовитый дротик - "Not good for party tricks. I learned the hard way." *Отравленное копьё - "Anybody want a sick day?" *Абордажная сабля - "It's been awhile since I held one of these." *Кокосовая граната - "Just holding it makes me feel powerful." Категория:Цитаты персонажей Категория:Персонажи